Schoolwork and Interruptions
by ScazzaGrace
Summary: It's the first sunny day Gotham City has had in weeks and Rachel Grayson is stuck inside doing homework. Female!Dick, Age Reversed!Batfam. Age Reverse is inspired by Thaliag2's 'Daddy Bats'.


**Hey guys, this is a quick fanfic that I wrote like 2 years ago. After reading the amazing fic, 'Daddy Bats' by Thaliag2 (Go read it she's amazing), I decided to write my own Reverse aged fic. I also decided to write Dick as a girl because I was going through a phase and why not. The ages of the reverse-fam are below.**

**Cassandra Cain (Blackbat) - 24**  
** Terry McGinnis (Red Hood) - 22  
Damien Wayne (Renegade) - 20**  
** Stephanie Brown (Batgirl) - 18**  
** Timothy Drake (Red Robin) - 16**  
** Jason Todd (Nightwing) - 14**  
** Rachel Grayson (Robin) - 11**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is born from greater minds than my own.**

**Love, S.**

Rachel was in a bad mood. Bruce was making the 11 year old stay in her room until all of her homework was done. On top of that, it was the first fine day in several weeks and Rachel's mind was drifting from her 7th grade Algebra to the sun that was shining through her window. She sighed and looked back to her textbook.

* * *

Rachel glanced up from her textbook to see her brother, Jason, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rach, have you still got my copy of 'Great Expectations'?" he asked the younger girl. She nodded and grabbed the book from underneath a pile of papers to her left. She held it out and the 14 year old boy took it.

'Thanks.' He grinned at her and then disappeared up the hallway. Despite her feelings, Rachel felt herself return a small smile. She and Jason had a special bond that she didn't have with any of her other siblings. The smile dropped, however, as she returned to her work in silence.

* * *

The silence didn't last very long. Rachel was disrupted again not 5 minutes later by a small tap on the doorframe. This time, it was her older sister, Stephanie who needed to know what time a school function was on so that she could drop the younger girl there on time. Rachel answered quickly and returned to her work before the 18 year old had closed the door.

* * *

Rachel groaned internally as she got up to open her bedroom door again. This was getting ridiculous. Another brother of hers, Damien, was standing there.

"Can I borrow your wrist guards for training?" Her 20 year old brother asked. The young girl grumbled something about him needing to readjust them as she reached under her bed to pull out the guards. She threw them at him and he caught them and left quickly before she could slam the door in his face.

* * *

The girl's groan was audible this time as she stomped over to her door and threw it open. She scowled as her 16 year old brother, Tim, strolled into her room asking for a pencil. She continued to glare as he went to her desk; pulled one of her brand new pencils straight from the box and strolled back out again, ruffling the girl's hair as he went. Rachel flattened her hair back down and shut the door. She sat down and started writing, but had to get a new pencil when the pressure she was putting on the small utensil made it snap in half.

* * *

"Rachel, do you…" Rachel didn't even look to see who was standing at the door. She was fed up with her siblings asking her for things and she snapped.

"Oh my god, go and ask someone else!" She yelled. "There are 7 other people in this house apart from me and I have work to…." She trailed off as she glanced up to see a very much taken aback Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. He looked as though he was deciding whether to risk stepping in close proximity to his youngest daughter or to take off and never return. Rachel blushed and looked down at the floor. "Sorry _Tati (Daddy). _ Everyone's been interrupting me all day. I'm almost finished." She turned around and scribbled down something on her notepad. Then she shut it and turned around to her adoptive father. "Can I go outside now?" She asked, looking up at Bruce hopefully. Bruce glanced to the window and Rachel followed his gaze. Sheets of rain were pelting down on the glass. The young girl's face dropped and looked at the ground again. Then she walked over to her bed and reached under her bed again. Bruce watched as she pulled out a pair of special fingerless gloves that were made to grip on to things without slipping.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"To the Trapeze." Rachel huffed as she stalked out of the room.


End file.
